Morning Routine
by KyuubixChocolateCake
Summary: Usagi has started to develop a new habit, although who can say as to whether it's good or bad? "Seriously, Odango Atama, I'm starting to think you plan running into me every morning with how often it happens." UsaxMamo, Season One, pre-relationship. Manga-based drabble!


**Well, it certainly has been quite a while since I've uploaded anything on FanFiction. Inspiration (and motivation) have been lacking, even though I had high hopes for this summer! I guess things never really turn out how one plans them to though.**

 **Anyway, this is the first time I'm sharing anything for Sailor Moon, even though I'm completely hooked on the manga and anime. Usagi is too funny in the anime! She reminds me of myself with some of her antics. But without further ado, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi!**

* * *

Usagi wasn't sure when being late to school had stopped being an accident. She wasn't sure when exactly she had started waking up before her alarm went off, only for her to ignore it for thirty minutes while feigning sleep; and she was absolutely baffled on just as to when she'd started leaving the house feeling excited, rather than panicked, at the thought of being so late that she'd be locked out in the hallway as punishment.

However, the 14 year-old could not deny the giddiness that pulsed through her veins as she reached a familiar corner, her eyes slipping shut just before she rounded the bend.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

On cue, her body collided with another, her momentum sending the other person flying back with a startled _'Oof!'_ as she fell on top of them. For a moment, she laid completely still, basking in the warmth as her head was cradled protectively to a solid and broad chest.

"Seriously, Odango Atama," her victim wheezed, exasperation clear in his voice even with how winded he was, along with a hint of something else. "I'm starting to think you plan running into me every morning with how often it happens." She hid a smile in the rich fabric of his dark maroon school blazer, noticing the way his fingers sifted into the strands of her blonde hair and reveling in the sensation of his callouses teasing her scalp.

Sad to give up the comfort of his body, but unwilling to give up their game so soon, Usagi huffed in fake annoyance and ripped herself from him. It had occurred not a moment too soon, for any longer would've left the upperclassman underneath her truly suspicious.

"As if, Mamoru-baka! It's not my fault you get in my way every time I'm late!" she bit out agitatedly. He pushed his back off of the ground and rubbed the back of his head carefully, making her eyes soften momentarily in concern – not that he'd ever notice; had she actually hurt him? However, he chuckled and rose to his feet, dusting off his uniform and looking up at her with a teasing smirk. For as much as he annoyed her, Usagi could not deny the fact that Mamoru was positively adorable in his school uniform, though his reading glasses certainly lent him an air of maturity. The boyishness of his appearance as it contrasted his normally serious personality was what had attracted her to him in the first place.

"My apologies then, Odango. I'll make sure to steer clear next time." The first time he'd replied in such a way, Usagi had feared that he really would. These moments were the only static encounters she had with the reserved high school second year; all of their other run-ins happened purely by chance. However, another week and a half of running into him every morning left her certain that he never really meant it; perhaps he even looked forward to their little collisions as much as she did.

"Make sure you do baka-san. I don't need your help to make Haruna-san hate me even more." He raised one brow, before looking down at his watch significantly, and she gasped. "AH! I'M LATE!" This time, panic truly did register in her mind, and she gathered her scattered belongings in a rush, yelling a distracted farewell to her so-called 'enemy'. She could hear him laughing as she took off down the sidewalk, and a warm blush spread across her cheeks, along with a happy grin.

Even though running into him never failed to make her late, she wouldn't trade their morning ritual for anything in the world. Of course, it wasn't like she could make Haruna-san understand such a concept…

"TSUKINO-SAN! TO THE HALLWAY!"


End file.
